25 Songs and Dances
by Saerry Snape
Summary: 25 short drabbles inspired by song titles. All HarryMurphy related.
1. Dance 1: Its Not Over

**Title:** It's Not Over  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

"This isn't the end."

Murphy looked at me, blue eyes bright still even under the grime and blood on her face. She sidled closer to me, her gun still gripping in her hands though I knew she didn't have much more ammo. "How's that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm the hero, right?"

"I suppose."

"And the hero always gets the girl before the end." I smiled at her as I added, "I haven't gotten the girl yet, so it can't be the end."

She stared at me then started laughing right there in the middle of the battle. Then she smiled, gently and bitterly, as she said, "I wish I could be that girl, Harry."

"And thus why we're not going to die here, Murph," I said, gripping my staff tightly. "'Cause you are that girl no matter what."

There was silence between us for a moment then she lovingly growled, "Idiot."

"Love you too, Murph." 


	2. Dance 13: Lonely No More

**Title:** Lonely No More  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

I roll onto my side and stare at her, still surprised after a year to find her there. Every night she isn't lying next to me, I have nightmares that none of this was real. And when she is here I marvel at her presence lying gently sleeping in my bed.

Carefully I touch her face and she mumbles something unintelligible as she curls closer to me. Smiling, I fold my arms around her small but strong frame and thank anyone listening that she's here.

Looking down at her sleeping face, I wonder where this will go. Where we both will _allow_ it to go. Because she knows I'll outlive her by leaps and bounds. I just don't have the heart to tell her I'd be better off dead than living through a century or two without her.

Without her I am nothing, just a wizard with a dog, a cat, a vampire brother, and too many enemies.

With her...I'm something more. 


	3. Dance 7: Its All Over

**Title:** It's All Over  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

Its dark but I can still see her above me, fear and loss in her eyes. I try to reach out and touch her but my arm doesn't move. My whole body's gone numb.

"Don't," she says, "Don't do this, Harry. Its not the end."

Sorry, Murph. This _is_ the end now. A year ago? No, it wasn't the end a year ago.

But now it is.

So, please...give me that one thing I wanted to have at the end.

"Harry, Harry, _no!_"

"Murph," I managed to whisper as she hugs my limp, dying body to her. "I'm sorry."

She froze then started crying, saying, "Oh you idiot. You idiot, idiot, idiot!" Then she kissed my forehead and breathed, "God, I'm your girl, Harry."

"Only now?" I breathed, trying to smile.

She laughed, a choked noise, at that.

"Always," she replied. Then she kissed me and it was the most gentle, sad, and passionate thing in the world.

And then...the whole world went still. 


	4. Dance 18: Call Me When You're Sober

**Title:** Call Me When You're Sober  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...drunk people.  
**POV:** Karrin Murphy  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

I've never seen him drunk before. So when he called me with his words slurring horribly, I knew something was wrong.

"Harry?"

He coughed and slurred, "Muurphry?"

"Yes, Harry. What's going on?"

"Doom," he replied, giggling slightly. "Molly gosch framed ansh Counchil's gonna go shrough wif the Doom ansh thersh nochin I can do."

I can see why he's drunk now. He took responsibility for Molly and now they're both going to go down because of this.

"Harry?"

"Yesch?"

"I'm coming over," I said sternly, tone brooking no arguments. He was silent for a moment then mumbled, "Okay."

I hung up the phone then and ran for my coat and keys, ready to rush pell mell over to his apartment. After all...I couldn't just tell him to call me when he was sober. 


	5. Dance 10: Pain

**Title:** Pain  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...sad.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

I did something stupid and I drove her away. Or she drove herself away.

I'm not really sure.

I just know that she's gone - not talking to me in any way or even looking at me. Any job from SI comes through Stallings and they all know something's wrong.

She's still there.

But I can't touch her.

I feel like I can't breathe without her here - the air is stifling hot and I can't think. She's the only thing on my mind and I can't even figure out how to get her back.

She's become a light that I can't reach anymore.

And I'm nothing but a fool who can't even figure out how to apologize or explain things to her.

All I know is that without her, all I feel is this hollow pain. 


	6. Dance 12: Stranger Inside

**Title:** Stranger Inside  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

Everything seems normal. But its not. 

Far from it in so many ways its funny. Not ha-ha clown funny. Crazy funny.

And I'm not certain what to do.

I feel like there's a stranger walking around in my skin. Because Ive done some things of late that aren't me. Things I should be ashamed of but some part of me wants to crow and point at them with pride.

The only one still standing next to me is Murph. She's here every moment that she can be - but I can feel her growing further away.

She's starting to realize this stranger I'm becoming. And it scares her.

It scares me too.

She comes now and sits by me on the couch, nervously fidgeting.

"Harry...are you still there?"

I look up at her and fail to smile. Then I reach for her hand and grip it like a drowning man.

"Barely," I reply and she starts to cry.

_This may turn into something larger because I don't even know what the hell is going on. And I'm curious to find out._


	7. Dance 3: Keep Holding On

**Title:** Keep Holding On  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

The wards shuddered around us and Murphy woke next to me from a restless sleep. She sat up slowly, careful of her splinted arm, and leaned into my shoulder. Very carefully I folded one arm around her and hugged her warm body close.

"They won't get in," I breathed, not daring to speak louder. My apartment was full of injured Wardens recovering from a fight we'd barely made it out of and I didn't want to wake any of them.

She nodded then asked, "Have you slept?"

"Watching the wards."

"Harry...you need to rest." Her unwounded hand closed around my forearm and she squeezed it tight enough to leave a bruise. "Now. Otherwise you're useless to defend anyone injured."

Slowly I nodded and we both lay back in bed, her cuddled against my chest. After a moment, she breathed, "I love you."

"Love you," I whispered back and I held on to her warmth, her strength, her hidden softness, and her love tighter than ever as the world shook around us. 


	8. Dance 14: To My Face

**Title:** To My Face  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Karrin Murphy  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

He's just standing there staring at me. There's this strange, awed expression on his face and it unsettles me.

"Murph," he breathes and I'm left wondering what he saw. I don't let him see how shaken I am - don't let him see how much what I saw in him scares me.

He's all passion and anger - I knew that already. But in the glimpse...I saw the true depths to which he would do empowered by those emotions. And that road frightens me.

So I frown and say, "You have something to say, Harry? Say it now, to my face, or don't."

He stares for a moment longer then breathes, "I don't deserve you."

And for all of that passion and anger, he's nothing more than a man too often abandoned by those he loves. Even for my fear...I won't abandon him.

Slowly I move to hug him and look him right in the eyes as I declare, "You've got me anyway." 


	9. Dance 5: Listen to the Rain

**Title:** Listen to the Rain  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!).

* * *

"Listen," she said and I did, hearing nothing but the rain falling outside my apartment.

"Its just the rain."

She smiled and leaned deeper into my embrace where we sat on the couch, me slumped half-upright and her sprawled across the cushions with her head pillowed on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tighter as she mumbled, "Its calming, don't you think?"

"Nah, that's you," I quipped warmly. Then I pressed a gentle kiss into her blond hair and seriously intoned, "It is calming though."

She nodded then yawned, smiling sheepishly after.

"Mmm, I get sleep when I actually have the time to listen."

"Sleep then," I breathed. "I'll watch over you."

"You sleep too, Harry," she mumbled even as she started to drift away.

I just nodded and watched her sleep, etching her relaxed face and gently rising and falling chest into my memory. And as I watched her, I listened to the rain and it slowly lulled me to sleep too. 


	10. Dance 9: Home

**Title:** Home  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!). See my journal for the list. And numbering with a 25 in front so as not to get them confused with my series.

* * *

As we laid next to each other in my bed, both exhausted, I looked at her. I studied the lines and planes of her face, wanting to commit every inch of her to memory.

I didn't deserve her.

Yet here she was, lying in my bed. Where she had first told me she loved me and our seeming safety from the world. We had almost shared a soul gaze here but I had turned away before it could happen.

I hadn't wanted her to see into me that first time and decide to take everything back. She...I was just so afraid she would abandon me, fleeing from what she saw in me.

She hadn't. And she never would.

Gently I touched her face, her skin warm against mine and she mumbled something. Then she cuddled close to my chest and stilled after a moment. I folded my arms about her then and gently kissed her blonde hair.

This was home.


	11. Dance 17: Heroes

**Title:** Heroes  
**Author:** Terion  
**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.  
**Rating:** Caution for...nothing.  
**POV:** Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden  
**Book or TV verse:** Book verse, _White Night_ included.  
**Summary:** One drabble in my new little 25 fic drabble thing inspired by 25 song titles (all Harry/Murphy fics in some form or fashion!). See my journal for the list. And numbering with a 25 in front so as not to get them confused with my series.

* * *

"Hero?" said Murphy, staring. Then she smirked and added, "I bet the Merlin had to eat crow just so he could call you that."

"He eats crow for breakfast anyway," I quipped as I bent to steal a kiss. "With a slice of lemon on the side. Oh, and you're getting a commendation too."

She blinked at that.

"I thought they didn't recognize the efforts of us _ordinary_ people."

I smiled and said, "Carlos and I are trying to change that. Starting with everything you've done over the years."

"So I get to be your poster child," she said, a smirk touching her lips.

"No," I replied, gathering her up in my arms. She looked up at me curiously and I kissed her cute cheerleader's nose. "You get to be my hero, Murph."

She blinked then smiled at that, wrapping her arms about my ribs.

"That's so corny, its sweet."

"I know." 


End file.
